


Oops

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The minister demands to see an anomaly and it goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta in 2012.

I sighed as I hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of my nose, hard. Just what I didn't need, a visit from the bloody minister. I knew he thought we – I – spent far too much of his budget for little return. The man obviously didn't think saving lives was important. Not that I was surprised, the man had the IQ of pond life at the best of times, and even less after a meeting with Christine. He had also given me little warning of his arrival, little enough to even tidy up any mess... talking of mess, I should check on Connor and I could only hope he hadn't dismantled some expensive piece of equipment, leaving its innards strewn across the floor. 

I walked out on to the walkway and glanced down into the atrium. Even with the imminent arrival of the minister, I couldn't help my smile when I spotted Connor on his hands and knees by the ADD. He always looked good on his knees. I cursed under my breath when he crawled under the ADD and stuck his arse in the air. It would have been bad enough normally, but Connor was wearing his tight red jeans. Jeans that stretched over his arse and displayed it perfectly. Not that I was normally averse to looking at Connor's pert arse, but not when I had to meet the minister in ten minutes. Ten short minutes, certainly not long enough to indulge myself with Connor and, although I had a distaste for the commonality of wanking in the ARC loos, I saw no choice if I didn't wish to walk into that meeting with an erection that could hammer nails.

The shrill screech of the ADD had Connor knocking his head on the ADD, putting an end to his display and my musings. Instead, I watched as my team clattered towards the garage and I could only pray that no-one allowed Connor to either drive or breathe near one of the weapons. He might have been my lover, but I really didn't need a repeat of the last anomaly.

***

Did the world hate me?

I was beginning to seriously consider that possibility. The bloody minister had arrived just as the team screeched out of the ARC. He had then decided it would be the perfect opportunity to visit the anomaly – stating a need to see the work the ARC at first hand. I hadn't believed that for a moment – it was Christine's bloody interference once more. 

Not that the minister being present would normally be such a problem... no, it only became one when Connor laid hands on a weapon and accidentally shot the damnable minister. 

In the arse. 

My lips had twitched at the sight of the pompous man slumped on the ground, arse skywards with a bloody big dart sticking out of it. It was such a glorious sight and I wished that I had brought a camera to record the moment for prosperity.

My attention was distracted from the minister by Connor's babbling.

“SorryIdidn'tmeanitmyfingerslippedanditjustwentoffohgodpleasedon'tlethimfiremepleasedon'ttellhinmitwasmeI'msosorry.” 

It reminded me of how impressive Connor's lung capacity was and that I was a lucky bastard to have him as a lover. Not that I should be thinking about my sex life at the moment, not with the minister sprawled on the ground in front of me. Which reminded me, I really should stop Connor's babbling. 

“Connor!” When my sharp cry succeeded in stopping the flow of indecipherable words erupting from Connor's mouth, I asked, “Was there any particular need to shoot the minister?”

“Um. I toldyou...” 

I was relieved when my raised hand had Connor's words trailing off before he could start to babble again. “Breathe, Con,” I muttered as I stared down at the crumpled form of my – our – boss. What was I supposed to do with the man until he woke up... and more importantly, how was I going to explain why he'd been shot?

“Er, James?” 

Connor sounded nervous and I did not need to be a genius to work out why. He had after all shot the minister in the arse. In my opinion, it was just good fortune that Connor had been armed with nothing more than a tranquilliser gun. 

“Please don't let the minister fire me. It was an accident.”

I sighed, at least Connor was back to talking intelligibly. “What exactly were you aiming for?”

Connor looked sheepish. “My finger got stuck.”

I sighed and shook my head. “Sometimes, Con.” Before I could add anything else, I heard a rustle in the trees and rapidly ducked when Connor spun around and his gun swung towards me. I had no wish to join the minister with a dart sticking out of some portion of my own anatomy. 

The shaggy head that appeared almost 20 feet in the air dragged a gasp from Connor, although I did my best to suppress my own exclamation of surprise. The long, curved claws it bore on its forelegs had me swallowing as I imagined them rending my flesh. “What the hell is that?”

Connor grinned widely, looking for all the world as if being face-to-face with that monster was part of his normal working life... which I supposed it was. 

“Isn't it cool?” One look at my face and Connor grin faded. “Um, it's a Megatherium. A prehistoric sloth. Herbivore... well, most people think it was.”

Herbivore sounded good, the 'mostly' didn't. I quirked an eyebrow at him. “Most people?”

“Er. Yeah. There is a theory it ate meat. Maybe.”

Just what I needed to hear, especially with the minister lying on the ground before us. “Right.” I stared at the huge beast that appeared to be happily munching on the trees and found myself wondering what might happen when and if it noticed us. I rapidly decided I had no wish to find out and getting away from it and surrounded by soldiers sounded an excellent idea. “How about we don't find out?”

Connor dragged his attention away from the sloth and looked at me before nodding. “Good idea.” 

Connor began to back away from the creature, keeping his gun aimed more-or-less at it and not at me. I felt that was an excellent move on his part, well, apart from one small detail he appeared to have forgotten – and considering what that detail was, I quite understood why he had forgotten it. However, in good faith, I could not just forget and knew I would have to draw his attention to it. I kept my voice low as I had no wish to draw the attention of the sloth to us. “Connor?” 

“Yes?” Connor stopped staring at the sloth and looked at me.

I couldn't help my smile at Connor's forgetfulness. “Would you care to help me with the minster?”

“Oh. Oh, yes.” Connor looked sheepish again. “I don't suppose he'd appreciate it if we left him to be eaten. Possible eaten. Maybe.”

“Connor.” I quirked an eyebrow at him. “Please stop babbling and help me move the minister to safety.”

***

I collapsed onto my bed with a groan. I had spent over three hours being yelled at by the minister while I had defended my team to him. It had perhaps not been the wisest move to remind the minister that I had warned him about the dangers of being at an anomaly site, although, it had served to re-direct the man's anger towards me and away from my team before he could enquire too closely into who had shot him.

“I'm sorry.” Connor emerged naked from the bathroom and slipped under the covers to join me.

“It's fine, Con.” I turned and tugged him into a kiss. “Just do me a favour in the future.”

“Anything.” 

“Please keep out of the minister's way.”

Connor wiggled against me and I had to bite back a groan as his cock pressed against my hip. “I would have thought you'd be happy with me shooting him.” He trailed his lips over my skin, almost distracting me from his words. “You've mentioned wanting to, more than once.”

I quirked an eyebrow at him. “Please tell me you didn't shoot him on purpose.”

“Of course I didn't.” Connor tried his puppy-dog eyes on me. “You know me, I'm a klutz. An accident waiting to happen.”

“No, you're not, Con.” I rolled over until I had him pinned beneath my weight and kissed him firmly. “You just need to pay more attention to your surroundings.”

“What did the minister say? Do I still have my job?”

Connor groaned as I rubbed against him. “Let me worry about the minister.”

Connor shook his head and pushed me away. I was not pleased with that development but I could see the worry in his eyes. He would fret and worry this until I told him the truth. “You took the blame, didn't you? Oh James, you shouldn't have.”

“It is my job, love.” I tried to kiss Connor again but he was not having it. 

“No. I messed up, James. I almost got the minister killed. It's not the first time I've shot someone by mistake. That adventure park manager. Abby.” Connor sighed softly. “I overheard you talking to Jenny. The minister yelled at you for over three hours because of me.”

“I know it was an accident, Con.” I caressed his face. “I also convinced the minister it was one. I told him one of my team saw the sloth behind him and tried to tranquillize it. That him getting shot was a freak accident caused by a sudden gust of wind that blew the dart into him instead of the creature.”

Connor looked hopefully at me. “Did he believe you?”

“Yes, Con.” 

“Truthfully? You're not lying to make me feel better.” 

Connor looked so sad that I had no choice but to kiss him again. “It's the truth, Con. I wouldn't lie to you about this.” And it was the truth, although it had taken me a good portion of those three hours to convince the minister that it had all been an accident. I hadn't lied to the minister either, after all, Connor hadn't meant to shoot him. 

“I promise you, I won't touch a gun again.” 

“I'm sure the minister would be happy to hear that.” I smiled before growing serious once more. “Promise me, Con, you will use a gun if you need to protect yourself or someone else.”

“But you know what a disaster I am with guns.” Connor shook his head. “I'll just mess up again.”

I smiled and pressed a kiss against his forehead. “No, you won't, Con. I believe in you, love.”

Connor smiled at me and wiggled until he could straddle me. “I love too you, James.”


End file.
